Funny Goofy Battle
by RyuichiFanGirl
Summary: This si a fic basically involvin all of me buds on a chat but we wuz usin gundams durin some points....


Oo Konbanwa Minna-san how are all of ya anywayz I am ^`2020Shinigami^`2020 in dis fic and dis is from a chat i got tooo sooo we was goffin round usin gundams and well this is the product ^.^"" anywayz i think it wuz funny but what do i know im just an anime freak!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN GUNDAM OK!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! ::gets wapped by bro:: Venom no u dun Mighty SHinigami now say it right for a change ::Demon twiddles fingers:: Demon I dun own it and neva will ::bust out cryin::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Funny Goofey Battle  
  
Title By: THE_OUTLAW  
  
Idea 2 post by Demon_Wolf aka ^`2020Shinigami^`2020  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::smashes remote::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::puts animes on::  
  
Murdoc 15,2:;takes the remote and switches to animes::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1i gotta get off dis stuff  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1gee doc u read my mind  
  
Murdoc 15,2lol  
  
Murdoc 15,2no  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8::hugs murdoc for no reason::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::crawls to the tuner on the front of the t.v::  
  
Murdoc 15,2::hugs back::  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8^^  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1aww how nice for uncle and niece 2 get along  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8wha wha?????  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1he ur uncle  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lolz  
  
Murdoc 15,2--;  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::flips the channels from there until he pulls the dial off::  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8WHAT??!!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1HE  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1UR  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1DF?  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1UNCLE  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8::mouth drops open::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1FRIGGIN T.V!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::puts on animes::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::throws it out the window landing on a car::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1mwa  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1HEY!!!!!!  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::buys a new big screen::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::gets a new tv and puts animes on::  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8::looks at murdoc:: did you know that??  
  
Murdoc 15,2nope  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1this fits better here doc o.O  
  
Murdoc 15,2i got too much family..  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1yup  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1i just found out a month ago i had dis much  
  
THE_OUTLAW has entered the room (hostname: XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX)  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1hi jared  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14g'day  
  
Evening-Star-Arwen 11,1hi  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14hi amy  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8hiya  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1u stalk me -.-  
  
Murdoc 15,2hey jared how that subway deit goin  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14my mom makes fun of me with that  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14-_-  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8lol  
  
Murdoc 15,2lol  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1and kyla jared related 2 ya somehow i just forgot  
  
Cutie_Kyla 13,8i see  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lol  
  
Cutie_Kyla is now known as Cherry_Princess  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i like ta see the subway jared bench 300 lbs -_-  
  
Murdoc 15,2lol  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14muhahaha  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Lmao  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i can  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8lol  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1id like to see him bench 3  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1sure ya can  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8sure ya can...  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Murdoc 15,2yeah but that dude got money  
  
Murdoc 15,2and subs  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14dun need no stinking sandwitch  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14-_-  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i can bench 300 amy  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::dumps 500 lbs of weights on jared::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1that should keep ya busy]  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8i can bench 500  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::flips to the anime channel on doc's new big screen that he bought::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::watches animes::  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8^^  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1i could do like 200 irl  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14hey doc when we gunna get started on this mob thing?  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8i could do like...2 irl  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1mob?!?!  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
Murdoc 15,2i dunno  
  
Murdoc 15,2  
  
Murdoc 15,2  
  
Evening-Star-Arwen 11,1ill be help.html or My-Home if im needed  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1what mod?!?!  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8mob?  
  
Evening-Star-Arwen has left the room  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1dis is da first i heard of it  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14.  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14nvm  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14not a mob  
  
Murdoc is now known as The-Godfather  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14lol  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::waps jared with scythe:: U lie  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14NEVA!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ya u do  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1all da time -.-  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14shhh  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14neva heard it from muh  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14ull see lata  
  
The-Godfather 15,2ill make ya a offer that ya cant refuse ::rubs hand under chin::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i tlak to much  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1yes u do  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14lol  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8O.o  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1bro u think ur bein 2 descrite?!?!  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::gives doc his kitty::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14^_^  
  
Ice Quit (Connection reset by peer (TCP/IP connection broken))  
  
Shattered_skies is now known as Fourscoopsosugarinmycereal  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::pulls out pokemon cards and reads em::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14AHHH  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::shoots um::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::blows em up::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1GRRR  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::kills them::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14BURN IN HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1NOW U DIE BAKA  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14MUHAHAHAHA  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::runs::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::far away::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::slices jared with scythe::  
  
Cheer has entered the room (hostname: XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX)  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::very far away::  
  
Cheer has left the room  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::chases jared::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::catches up::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i was outta there amy  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14wamy  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::slices jared with scythe::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::flys::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1grrr  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::like super man::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14lalalala  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8::frowns::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::takes off in deathscythe::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::jumps in a tank::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::runs her down::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squishes tank::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::blows her up::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::jumps out::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squiahes jared::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14owwy  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1**squishes  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::lifts up the remarkibly 300 lbs death scythe::  
  
The-Godfather 15,2**sqenchse  
  
Fourscoopsosugarinmycereal is now known as George_Foreman  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14LMAO  
  
The-Godfather 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1why u frownin cherry  
  
George_Foreman 10,1yo  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::throws her::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1-.-  
  
George_Foreman 10,1::swings punches::  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8because  
  
George_Foreman 10,1im  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14weeeeeeeee  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1death scythe is 2 tons  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8something isnt right...  
  
George_Foreman 10,1george foreman  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14not ures  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ya huh  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1it is  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::jumps in death scythe hell custom::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloaks::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squishes jared even more cause his attack wuznt correct::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1DAM  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::appears behind her ::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloaks again::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1:: jumps out::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::jumps in wing zero::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1MUAHAHA  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::appears above her slamming his scythe into the gundams head::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14ure lucky  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::activates zero system::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloaks again after a blast of rocket power from his back::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::lurks in da shadows::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14((scary huh?))  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::senses hima nd fires rifel up at him::  
  
George_Foreman 10,1::jumps in his george foreman grill gundam::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1-.-  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squishes george foreman::  
  
George_Foreman 10,1::activates slow roast system::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::she fired on a holographic image as i slam into her back with my shoilder witht  
  
7,14he real me::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1-.-  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::hovers backwards letting dust flya all around muh::  
  
The-Godfather is now known as Murdoc  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14my gundam i do whatever i want  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::takes out beam sabre and slices arm off::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::jets up in a dust cloud::  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8::blinks::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14im far away  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i hovered back  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::fades::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14u gotta get to me  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::reapears in front of him::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloaks slowly::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::takes out beam sabre and slices arm off::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::reappears higher::  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8::climbs into her cherry tree and sits there frowning::  
  
George_Foreman 10,1BOOGUM!......now thats how ya slice meat...  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1u still der even though u cloaked  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloask again in a faded image::  
  
George_Foreman is now known as Ol__school  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14u cant fade a two mega ton gundam  
  
Murdoc 15,2::sits down leaned against her cherry tree::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14u goin dbz with gundams  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
Ol__school is now known as Ol_school  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14thats gayness  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::fires ki at deathscythe hell::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1KA  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ME  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1HA  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ME  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1HAAAAAAA  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14the hell  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14oO''  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::pulls out wing zeros cannon::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::falls off chair laughin irl::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::charges firing a huge blast like when fighting epion::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1this is 2 funny  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::blows her apart::  
  
Ol_school is now known as Mista_T  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::dodges::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14MWA!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::punches::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::kicks::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::cloaks moving to a diff location  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::slices::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14MODDER!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1i know  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14i should cream u with a paragraph  
  
Mista_T 10,1nOOOOOOOOO  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1im doiun dat purposely  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
Mista_T 10,1Nooooooooooo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
Mista_T 10,1dats not how ya slice meat!  
  
Mista_T 10,1BOOGUM!......now thats how ya slice meat...  
  
Mista_T 10,1o.O  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1hey jared post dis as ya fic on fanfic .net  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14ok  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14lol  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1or shopuld i?!?!  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14sure  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14im all ready writing mine  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14wanna read some?  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ill post this ass mines when we done  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14amy?  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1post itt  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1dag nabit  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::waps::  
  
Mista_T 10,1YEAH! DAS RIGHT FOO'S  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::kicks mista T::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::fires busa rifel at mista T::  
  
Mista_T 10,1errr  
  
Mista_T 10,1my chains work!  
  
Mista_T 10,1o.O  
  
Mista_T 10,1::uses chains as a modder-shield::  
  
Mista_T 10,1oo"  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::slices chain with scyhte::  
  
Mista_T is now known as Multipurpose_squirrel  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squashes it::  
  
Multipurpose_squirrel 10,1ahhh  
  
Multipurpose_squirrel 10,1fukness  
  
Multipurpose_squirrel 10,1my nut!  
  
Multipurpose_squirrel 10,1*s  
  
Murdoc 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
Multipurpose_squirrel is now known as Paperthin_squirrel  
  
Paperthin_squirrel 10,1mwa  
  
Murdoc is now known as Squirrel-With-1-Purpose  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose 15,2Oo  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose 15,2oO  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squishes squirrles::  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose 15,2and what is that purpose?  
  
Paperthin_squirrel 10,1i am squished  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose 15,2who knows  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose 15,2Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Paperthin_squirrel is now known as Shattered_skies  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::pokes jared:: we still fightin?!?!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::kicks him outta deathscythe hell::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::steals it::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::knocked back::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14ya read it amy?  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1ya  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14or u a fast reader  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14cool  
  
Squirrel-With-1-Purpose is now known as MmUuRrDdOoCc  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1dude i stole deatchythe hell  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1-.-  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14the big meteorite is a giant space ship  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14nooo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::slices at jared b4 he jumps in a gundam::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1MUAHAHAHA  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::jumps in sazabi and locks it from everyone::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14u meany  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1yup  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14::sniffs::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::flies away::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14im making u die in muh story!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::squashes jared::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1kool  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14MWA!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1MUAHAHA  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1mwa  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1o.O  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14ure gunna be my companion  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14lmao  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1AHHH  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14who corrects muh all the time  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1?  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14-_-  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1lmao  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1stops sazabi and gets out::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::gets in Metal Gear RAY  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1mwa  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::jumps in mad cat from mech wars::  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1MUAHAHA  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1da hell with that one...... i trashed it o.O  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1::locks deathscythe hell up so jared cant steal it::  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14the story with us amy is ure a pup from the wolf clan on a floating island and im a  
  
7,14lil wild boy oO''  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14and we grow up together  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1Oo  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1oO  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14and u pick on muh all the time  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14.  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1::looks at sazabi wrecked::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1oh well  
  
MmUuRrDdOoCc 15,2O.O  
  
MmUuRrDdOoCc 15,2Oo  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1they say theres only room for one in metal gear ray...but what about the outside?  
  
10,1::picks doc up::  
  
Cherry_Princess 13,8::hiccups::  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1passengers!  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1should i post this as is on the site?!?!  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14if ya wanna  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1i think i shalt  
  
MmUuRrDdOoCc 15,2  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1what should i call dis  
  
MmUuRrDdOoCc 15,2Oo  
  
THE_OUTLAW 7,14funny goofy battle  
  
^`2020Shinigami^`2020 0,1okali dokali  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1doc... hold yer breath  
  
Shattered_skies 10,1fer a long time 


End file.
